


High Achiever

by GreekgeekSingsUndertale



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreekgeekSingsUndertale/pseuds/GreekgeekSingsUndertale
Summary: Hawkmoth should really check the person he's akumatizing and make sure of their motives.





	High Achiever

Emma was not having a good day. Or week. Or month. Or every since Hawkmoth showed up. 

At first, she thought it was cool that there was superheroes, but then the villains got too much. It started once a week, then twice, and now it was almost everyday. 

Most of the villains were pointless that were defeated easily in about five minutes, but they were always during school, her school! The soon to be Akuma caused a kerfuffle that distracted everyone and two minutes later they were a villain. Five minutes would pass with the students running for cover and then for the rest of the day no one would pay attention to class. 

All those attacks made learning almost impossible for Emma and they caused her grades to fall. She had just gotten her progress report card and she had an 88, she had never had a B before. Getting that letter was heartbreaking and the girl walked home crying. 

Stupid Akumas and their pointless attacks! Stupid Hawkmoth for causing them! Stupid students for not shutting up! And Stupid Ladybug and Chat Noir for even existing! Without them, Hawkmoth wouldn't attack the city. 

"UGH!" Emma kicked the wall in anger, she didn't even notice the butterfly flying into her book. 

"You're right," she heard Hawkmoth whisper in her head, "I can give you your heart's desire if you give me what I want instead. Ladybug and Chat Noir won't bother you again and I will be gone."

Emma thought it over a bit, relaying the pros and cons in her mind. 

"Alright," she smirked, ready to get what she wanted, "as long as I do what I need to do first."

"Then go, High Achiever!"

Emma transformed into her new form: a spandex suit with a bunch of letters in red all around it. 

Five minutes later she was standing in front of Hawkmoth. Don't ask how she found him, her only answer would be she was clever enough to find him. 

"What are you doing here?" The villain stepped back in surprise. 

"Getting what I want," High Achiever laughed, "you did promise it after all: your Miraculous."

"But you were mad at Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

She wagged her finger, "uh, uh! You should check your sources! Sure I thought about it being their fault that you attacked, and it is, you attack because of them to get their Miraculous, but you are the one who decides to attack first. You're the reason I'm failing and you're the reason I'm going to save my city from any of your Akumas again!"

High Achiever raised her hands as letters appeared out of no where and they aimed themselves at Hawkmoth. 

"And thank you, Hawkmoth! For you failing to realize how much of an idiot you are!"

And the final battle that Hawkmoth would fight began. The next day the Butterfly Miraculous would be found on top of Notre Dame with a note-

"Dear Ladybug and Chat Noir, 

Hawkmoth won't be bothering you anymore, I took care of him. Thank you for all that you do. Please take care of the Miraculous.

\- High Achiever"

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off my thought that if I was akumatized I'd mostly be mad at Hawkmoth and want to take his Miraculous.


End file.
